Oscar Beller
Biography Oscar Beller was a Human Marine born in Saskatoon, Canada on Earth . Growing up, he always wanted to be the best of the best. No matter whatever he aspired to do, he made it his personal mission making sure that nobody else got close to doing it. When he was old enough, Beller told his parents he wanted to sign up for the Marines, to which they responded by throwing him out of their house. Oscar had no choice but to sign up. His parents wouldn't take him back, and he had very little money to survive on. As fortune would have it, Beller was the best at what he did. He fought in three bush wars along the edge of Human Space against the Covenant Remnant and acquired a large body count during his campaigns, although he spoke little of it, many of his kills were usually Grunts, although he has a tooth from the first Brute he slayed. Beller was quickly promoted to First Force Recon, an ancient yet highly respected section of the military. He was on the front lines doing what others could only dream of, while seeing his fair share of violence. He was away from his family sometimes for years at a time. He often thought of his wife and daughter while on tour, and he didn't get very many opportunities to see them. In 3235, Beller was once again offered the chance to dare big and see what no other man had. He was requested to join a group of Marines on a mission to go through a device known as the Portable Jumpgate. Beller was shipped to the planet of Mobius where he met his teammates for the mission. Oscar quickly made himself known and immedietely was met with chagrain from the other Marines on the mission. When they departed on the mission to the universe known as Mobius Prime though, he quickly dropped the act and became tactical. Oscar still remained heavyhanded when need be though, including threatening a pilot in order to get his point across. As it so happened, it had been quite some time since he had seen his family, and he told the squad that. He wasn't searching for sympathy. It made him quite comfortable knowing that he still cared. After returning back to Home Mobius, Beller was given extended leave as a gift from Sally Acorn. It was her way of showing that other people cared too. Personality Beller is proud to the point of almost being arrogant about it. He never ceases to inform those he meets about being part of Force Recon. In addition to this, he tends to have a superiority complex whenever briefing or organization comes into play; he has been known to give conflicting orders even when the previous ones were completely valid - he wants to get the last word in. To say that he is without sympathy, or any other emotion would be innacurate. Beller has a deep sense of fascination about the unknown. He loves to learn new things and indeed study them. What he does hate about this though is that other loudmouths from his original squad tend to talk too much for others to enjoy it. Concerning his family, Beller lets his guard down considerably. He keeps a photo of them on him at all times, indicating that he wants to keep them close to him, no matter what world he's on. He counts every single day he's been away from Earth, and would do just about anything short of ending up court-martialed to get back to his homeworld, and most importantly: Canada. Trivia *His daughter's name is Maggie List of Appearances *Journal of Sally Acorn, Entry 70 (First Appearance **Entry 71 **Entry 72 **Entry 73 **Entry 74 Category:Human Category:Earth Category:Character Category:Military